All I Wanted
by degrssibyrd
Summary: Kate Harrington never wanted to leave her old life, but now she is at new student at Degrassi along with her two brothers.  Will they be welcomed or rejected by their fellow students? Original characters interacting with the characters from Season 10.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm trying something new. I'm still planning on continuing my EClare story but I wanted to try writing about some new characters that I came up with. They are new students at Degrassi that have come after Vegas Night has taken place so all of the new rules and changes are in place. While I'm planning focusing on my new characters, they will be interacting with all of the characters that are on the show in Season 10. So there will be Clare, Eli, Adam, Fiona, Holly J…etc. I would love reviews so I will know if should continue this story or not. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Degrassi Community School.

I was not going to enjoy this at all. How could my father expect me to adjust to this? A brand new county. A brand new school. A brand new life. I sighed loudly and looked at my brothers who were standing next to me. I wanted to kick my oldest brother, Ben, because he already was smiling at everyone who passed us by.

"You should be the most upset out of all of us! It's your Senior year may I remind you?" I hissed at him.

"What choice did I have, Kate? Dad had to go where his work said to go and I can see only two options. I can suck it up and try to make the most out of my last year or I can mope around like you. And please tell me, how's that been working out for you?" he replied adjusting the lanyard that hung around his neck.

Considering I was standing on the front steps of Degrassi wearing a uniform of a red polo shirt and khaki skirt, obviously it had not been working out for me at all.

"Could you guys stop fighting?" my younger brother, Cole, asked pulling on his purple polo shirt.

"He's nervous as it is and we're not helping him feel any better," Ben whispered in my ear. "Come on, we should go find the new student orientation," he said making his way up the stairs.

Cole and I exchanged glances then followed behind our big brother. After going through the medal detectors and showing our id badges to the cops at the door, we finally made into the school's auditorium. The security didn't seem like a big deal to me, we had the exact same set up at our old school but I could tell that it must have been a new development for the Degrassi students because I could hear everyone grumbling about it to one another as they passed us by.

We slowly made our way into the theater and took our seats. After a few moments a tall man with blond hair dressed in a gray business suit came on stage followed by two students dressed in blue polos and carrying clip boards. I looked around at the other new students. There were only about eight other kids so we were a small group. It made me feel better once I saw the same lost looks that we all seemed to be wearing on our faces. A boy with shaggy light brown hair stared back at me with his dark brown eyes. He was very good looking but the intensity of his gaze made me quickly turn back around. My heart started to beat a little faster so I took a deep breath to focus once again on the man onstage.

"Who is that?" I wondered.

The man finally walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm Mr. Simpson, the principal. Welcome to Degrassi. This is actually a really good time for all of you to be starting here. We have made some big changes here at this school but it should be very easy for all of you to catch on considering you will not know what it was like before. I appreciate everyone coming today dressed in our new uniforms. I also trust that you all were able to read the new Student Handbooks that were sent out to everyone's homes during the break. I hope you enjoy Degrassi, this really is a good school," Mr. Simpson said turning to quickly look at the two students who had joined him onstage. They both looked down sheepishly but quickly nodded in agreement.

"What had happened here? Why were all these big changes needed?" I thought to myself.

"This is Sav, our student body president, and this is Holly J, our student body vice president. If you have any questions about the school, these are the two who will know the most and they are both willing to help you with any problems you might have."

The tall boy with dark brown hair gave a small wave, while the pretty red-headed girl standing next to him quickly smiled and clutched her clip board tighter to her chest.

"Classes start in about half an hour," Mr. Simpson continued. "If you need any help finding your classroom, feel free to ask any of our faculty members and they will be happy to direct you to where you need to go. Good luck to you all," he finished and quickly left the stage with Sav and Holly J following behind him.

"Cole, do you want me to help you find your classes?" Ben asked.

At that moment, I was so envious of my brother. I knew Ben was going to fit right in. He just had that type of personality that seemed to mesh well with anything and everything. He was adaptable. This was all going to be so easy for him. I just wanted to scream.

"No, I think I'm going to be okay," Cole said. "I think I remember where everything was from that tour when we first came here."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be fine too. Thanks so much for your concern," I said icily.

Ben glared at me, "I know you will Kate, that is, if you let your guard down and be willing to actually show someone that award winning personality that you got buried deep down in there," he said poking at my collar bone. I gave him a fake smile then rolled my eyes.

Ben sighed as he stood up, "have a good day guys, I'll see you at lunch okay?" My brother then left the auditorium, leaving Cole and I alone.

"Do you think the classes are going to be harder here?" Cole asked me.

"Well, you are doing a lot of advanced classes, so it's definitely not going to be easy. But I bet you will do just fine," I said gently squeezing his arm in reassurance.

"I'm going to go. I don't want to be late for anything," he said standing up. "I'll see you later, Kate," he said grabbing his forest green backpack and headed off.

Now, I was really alone but I sat firmly in my seat. I closed my eyes tightly, half-heartedly hoping that I could magically wish myself back to Oregon. Back to my old school. My old house. My old friends. My old life.

"You are still here," I heard a voice come from behind me. It startled me and I lurched forward in my chair.

"Nice try though," the voice continued.

I immediately stood up whipping my head around to see who had just scared me. It was the boy with deep brown eyes who had looked at me before. He was a little taller than me, with narrow features and thin lips. He was very attractive. Very, very attractive….No! Stop it Kate! No distractions, remember? I chided myself.

"So, going by the fact that you are glaring at me right now and been pouting this entire time, I'm taking it that you are not overly thrilled on being here at Degrassi," he said.

"Oh, on the contrary. I was just sitting here deciding what to do first. Be Prom Queen or join Spirit Squad? It's just such a tough decision…," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He gave a small amused laugh. I did not laugh back but instead grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

"Are you always this friendly or are you giving me some sort of special treatment?" he asked catching up with me.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't even know you," I said trying to quicken my pace but was having trouble because he continued to keep up with me.

"You don't know anyone yet and besides…"he said grabbing my arm and stopping me from walking any further.

He looked straight into my eyes, "you do want to get to know me."

His confidence was throwing me off guard and I found myself struggling to find something to say back to him. He let go of my arm when the bell rang.

Great, I didn't even know which hallway I was in. Let alone my classroom that I was now suppose to be in. I hated being late.

"See you later Prom Queen," he said and headed off down the hallway. I wished I had something to throw at him. I wished that I was immature enough to actually do it, but I wasn't. I sighed and dug around in my skirt pocket until I found my crumpled up schedule. I looked over the paper then looked up at the sign next to me. I was on the wrong floor.

This was going to be a really long day…

Next Chapter: The cafeteria...and who was that boy?


	2. So Easy

**Author's Note: I meant to include this in the first chapter but I forgot until now. I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. Ben, Kate, and Cole are all my characters but everyone else is from the creations of the Degrassi writers. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcomed!**

I had finally found my way to English class. I stood awkwardly in the door and tried to keep my head held high as everyone turned to stare at me.

"Can I help you?" the teacher standing at the front of the class asked me.

I cleared my throat, "Um, I think this is where I'm supposed to be. Is this 11th grade English?" I said looking around at all the posters of famous authors that hung on the wall.

"It is, yes. I'm Ms. Dawes. I'm guessing by your late attendance that you must be new here to Degrassi?"

I felt my face flush with embarrassment, "yes, I am."

"Well, welcome. Please come in and introduce yourself while I find you a seat," Ms. Dawes said moving to her desk. I swallowed hard and slowly moved my way up to the front of the class. I did not mind standing in front of everyone, I was used to being on stage, I just hated being so unprepared. Why couldn't she just let me sit down?

"What is your name? Why don't you start with that?" Ms. Dawes said picking up a pen and notebook.

"My name is Kate Harrington," I said glancing around the classroom. My eyes immediately rested on a warm smile that I was receiving from a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Thank God for one friendly face. The rest of the class was looking thoroughly un-amused.

"I just moved here from Oregon," I continued. "That's pretty much about it," I said shooting a pleading glance towards Ms. Dawes.

She must have received my visual message because she smiled and waved her hand to an empty seat in front of the girl that I had noticed earlier.

"Since Mr. Goldsworthy is unable to join us, you can sit in his seat until I make arrangements in procuring another desk for the classroom. I'm afraid all of the other ones are taken," she offered. I nodded and quickly moved to the empty chair.

"Alright, now that the formalities have all been done, please pair up in groups of three to discuss the reading from last night. Make sure you discuss about the significance of symbolism that is being used in this chapter," Ms. Dawes instructed everyone.

"You can join Adam and I's group since Eli isn't here," a voice said from behind me. I turned around. The girl's blue eyes were kind and I immediately took her up on her offer.

"I'm Clare," she said extending her hand. I shook it quickly as another student moved their desk closer to ours. "And that's Adam."

I followed her gaze to the person who had now joined us. Adam had blue eyes that didn't match the intensity or color of Clare's but they were still nice and his blond hair was cut short.

"I am a new student too. Well, my brother and I came in the fall, but still…I know how you are feeling right now," he said to me.

"This place used to be really different," Clare said. "We used to be able to dress however we wanted and it didn't feel so militaristic. I hardly recognize this place, but I hope that you will still like it."

"We had this security at my old school. It was big and there were a lot of students. So all of this," I said motioning down my body, "doesn't feel all that strange."

"You are lucky. I hate these uniforms. I really miss my beanie…"Adam said sighing and resting his chin on his arms.

"Alright, well, I guess we should get started on our assignment," Clare said pulling out her book.

"Too bad Eli isn't here. I'm sure he would love to tell us how he feels about the new rules and stuff around here. How's he doing Clare?" Adam asked.

"How should I know?" she snapped back at him. I sat up in my chair as they both looked at me. She blushed and quieted her voice, "I mean, I haven't talk to him during the break so I have no idea what he is feeling about all this."

"You mean he hasn't called you since that night?" Adam asked.

"No, he has…we've talked…I don't know. Look, this isn't the time or place for this. Poor Kate has no idea what's going on and I feel rude talking about it in front of her," Clare said shooting a small polite smile at me.

"Eli is one of the reasons we all look like this right now," Adam said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Now Adam, that is not fair. Fitz is the one who had the knife, Eli merely put Ipecac in Fitz's drink…"she said stopping herself before she could continue. "It's all really messy Kate…Eli really is a good guy," she said.

"It's good to know that you still feel that way about him. I will have to make sure to mention it during my next conversation with him. Do you have any idea that by you not talking to him, that means it has left only me to talk to him? It's Clare this…and Clare that…God, you know I like you Clare and I like Eli too, but this whole yo-yo relationship of yours is slowly driving me insane," Adam said rubbing his eyes.

"So, Eli is your boyfriend?" I said.

"Yes, well…kind of…I think so," Clare said tapping her pen against her notebook.

Adam rolled his eyes, "yes, they are together, but usually I'm the only one who can see that."

"Can we please move on from Eli? Ms. Dawes is going to come over here at any minute and we are going to have nothing to tell her about this book," Clare said pleadingly. Adam groaned but they both started talking about the book while I quietly listened in, interjecting ideas from stuff that I had learned from my English class in the States. After class, Ms. Dawes gave me my own copy of the book which I stuffed into by book bag and hurried off to my next class.

It was finally time for lunch. After I purchased my food, I took my tray and moved into the cafeteria and immediately began scanning the crowd for my brothers. I found Ben sitting with Sav and Holly J and I went to join them.

Ben looked up from his lively conversation he was having with Sav and said "hey everyone, this is my sister Kate. Kate, that's Sav and Holly J and Fiona," he said pointing around the table. Everyone smiled at me. I slid into the empty seat by Fiona.

"I like your bag," the girl with dark brown hair that was curled perfectly said to me.

"Thanks. I like your headband," I offered staring at her blue bow that she was wearing in her hair. The girl smiled looking pleased with what I said.

"I'm Fiona Coyne," she said. "Your brother is quite the charmer. He has them absolutely entranced," she said looking over at him. Ben was telling some story and kept making Sav and Holly J burst out in laughter.

"He has that way with people," I mumbled.

"My brother does too. Actually, he reminds me a lot of Declan," she said twirling the stem on her apple.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

Fiona nodded, "he's my twin actually. He's not here. He's going to a prep school right now. He wants to get into Yale."

"Wow. That's pretty big," I said. She shrugged.

"He was going to go with Holly J, if they both get accepted," she said. I looked over at Holly J. She was smiling but I couldn't help but notice how much her body was leaning towards Sav.

"You mean, they aren't together?" I said motioning to the two of them.

"Well, I guess so. If you want to call it that," she said. I could tell that she didn't feel very happy about it so I decided to drop the subject.

"Do you like Degrassi?" Fiona asked me.

"I wish I was home," I answered taking a small bite of my food.

"When I first came here, I hated it. I hated everybody, but now, I actually like it. I chose to come back here. I must be crazy but this place grows on you," she said looking around the cafeteria.

"You're lucky though," she said.

"How is that?" I asked.

"You're really pretty and your brother is going to be popular, I can tell. It will make everything so much easier for you," she said.

I bit my lip. I was not so sure that she was right. I did have friends and a boyfriend back in the states, but in one moment, I saw how all it could be taken away. Everything can change, that was the one thing that I was absolutely sure of.

"There you guys are!" my brother Cole said running up to our table. "There was a fight!" he exclaimed.

"A fight?" Sav said. "Here?"

"No, in a classroom. It was two girls. They were rolling around and knocking each other into things."

"Maybe we should go check it out," Holly J said. Sav nodded in agreement and the two of them left very quickly.

"There will always be drama here. Never forget that," Fiona whispered to me. "I'll see you around Kate," she said with a smile and left after them.

"Are you okay Cole?" Ben asked.

Cole nodded, "I met these two guys, Wesley and Conner, and we were hanging out in classroom when they got these pictures sent to them on their cell phones. I don't know what they were, but then this girl name Ali came in and another girl came in and started yelling at her, then they started to fight. It was pretty epic."

My brothers started talking about the fight and how their classes were going but I began to look over the cafeteria trying to find that guy from earlier. I still wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I couldn't find him.

"Ugh, why am I still thinking about him?" I mumbled angrily to myself. I didn't need a guy in my life right now. I did not want a guy in my life right now. Not after what had happened. I was trying to forget, and I didn't need any reminders. No matter how cute they were.


End file.
